


Tight Spot

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Failed Sex, Humor, M/M, people getting stuck in tight places which they can't exit on their own, people taking pleasure in their family members' misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditional Dwarvish beds are carved into the mountain, holes of varying sizes depending on how much room everyone prefers. Not all sizes are suitable to contain more than one Dwarf though, and there is always the danger of getting stuck</p>
<p>fill for the kink-meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Spot

When they reached Nori’s rooms, the smaller Dwarf pulled Dwalin through the door by his lapels and tugged at his harness impatiently.

"Come on, get these clothes off" Nori demanded as Dwalin tried to kiss him, now that there was no chance of any of their brothers noticing them and things to get awkward.

He slipped out of Dwalin’s arms, turned and was off towards the other side of the room, tugging off his boots on the way. Dwalin took a moment to look around, noticing a large loom with some boxes in one corner, and a table with neat row of magnifiers and jeweller’s tools in another. Then his eyes fell on Nori’s bed.

"Oh you can’t be serious!" He groaned as he watched Nori disappear through a slim hole in the rock.

Most Dwarves build themselves niches in the stone, which were about as wide as they were tall, so they were sleeping parallel to the room’s walls. Sometimes they would have narrow entrances but a bigger hole further on, sometimes they were built like the beds Men preferred, with a generous block of stone carved out to have room to sleep.

Nori, apparently, was one of those who preferred a slim but long opening going straight into the rock. A _very_ slim opening.

"When you said we can go back to yours and actually use a comfortable bed for once, I assumed you meant more than just a tiny crack in your wall!?"

Dwalin huffed as he came closer and examined it all sceptically. It looked more like a burrow of some tiny animal, or a storage room, than a bed.

"I don’t think I can even _fit_ in there!”

That remark earned him a snort.

"Aww come on, you’re not _that_ big, and it’s very comfortable for all the little space there is.”

Nori crouched down at the edge of his little cave bed, grinning down at Dwalin with a tilt of his head.

"So what now, soldier? Will you join me in my humble space? I promise, it’s nice and great for some fun.”

He made a beckoning gesture with his hand and then pushed himself back through the opening and disappeared into the cave. Dwalin huffed and quickly got out of his harness, fur coat and shirt before crawling after him.

Nori’s bedcave was a tight little burrow, just as it had seemed from the outside, but Dwalin still saw how cosy it was, with soft furs and woven blankets covering the stone, and tiny niches along the walls, close enough that Nori could easily reach each without having to stretch much.

The pale light of the tiny luminescent lamps reflected of the beads in Nori’s hair and beard, and he laughed at Dwalin trying and failing to crawl up to him without knocking his head against the cave’s edges.

"Shut up, you shouldn’t have made yourself a bed in such a tiny place" Dwalin grumbled. He himself preferred spacy beds, and he doubted that he’d even be able to prop himself up with straight arms here. Even now his back was brushing against the roof and he hadn‘t d even entered completely.

"I like it snug" Nori replied with a shrug and reached for Dwalin’s arms to pull him closer. "And I am flexible enough to work around any obstacle."

He demonstrated it by arching his back up against Dwalin and wrapping his legs around the small of his back.

"I’m sure you’ll appreciate it later on, don’t you think?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

Dwalin grinned and shoved Nori further into the furs and towards the back of his little cave.

"I think-", he said and ground himself against Nori’d body in a way that made him gasp and lean up into him "-you’re wearing far too many clothes to convince anyone."

He fumbled at Nori’s shirt, constantly distracted as the thief pulled and tugged at his hair and arms, to push them closer together, trying to kiss Dwalin and grinning as he complained about not seeing where the laces of Nori’s shirt were that way.

They rocked against each other, Dwalin thrusting his hips against Nori’s as much as he could, with Nori’s legs still wrapped around his back. He could feel Nori getting hard through the fabric of their trousers started moving faster, increasing his pace as Nori stared to make soft gasps and pulled him closer, both of them sliding over the ground and brushing against the cavewalls as Dwalin nearly succeeded in opening Nori’s shirt and-

Dwalin’s shoulders scraped against the rock and then refused to move and inch in either direction, at the same time as Nori bucked up in his arms and tried to move his legs without avail. They stilled and stared at each other wordlessly for a few heartbeats.

“Did you just-“

“I think we might have-“

Nori groaned and threw his head back, not very far as it hit the wall at the slightest movement. 

“I can’t believe it, we actually got stuck in my own bed. Try moving your hips, I think I can get my legs out.”

“It’s your fault for having such a narrow cave” Dwalin muttered but did as he was told. He managed to lower his body a tiny bit, before his shoulders prevented further movement and the press of their bodies made both of them shift in discomfort. Even so Nori’s legs only scraped against the roof without him actually being able to get free.

They jerked a little in each possible direction, but all they got for their trouble was torn skin and protests and hisses of pain, as Dwalin put too much of his weight onto Nori’s chest or caused his legs to twist too much.

The realization that they were utterly and irrevocably stuck dawned upon them at the same time. 

“Well… This is awkward”, Nori said and chuckled nervously at Dwalin’s unimpressed glare.

“I don’t suppose there’s anyone coming to check on you anytime soon?”

“Well, _no_ , nobody enters my room unless I ask them to, that’s why I suggested we come here in the first place!”

“Very nice, but how do you think we’ll get out of here now?”

Dwalin adjusted his elbows into a more comfortable position, as much as he could with his shoulders stuck and without crushing Nori. 

Nori stared at the rock above Dwalin for a while, pondering what else they could try. Then he grimaced and groaned quietly.

“I can get help, but then it’d be Dori and I really don’t want to have _him_ catch us like _this_.”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

“No…”

Nori sighed and pushed at Dwalin’s chest with one hand, while trying to stretch enough to reach one of the niches Dwalin had noticed earlier. After some awkward blind fumbling and cursing Nori produced a carved wooden whistle and held it up triumphantly. It looked like it used to be painted and was supposed to depict a bird of some sorts.

It was the ugliest image of a bird Dwalin had ever seen in his life.

“And this is-“

“My uncle made this for me when I was a little child”, Nori said and looked at the whistle with a fond smile. “He made it for my birthday, it was my favourite present back then.”

“-very cute. But how will this tiny thing help us now?”

“You see, uncle was shit at making anything than can produce actual music. He _could_ make things that produce noise though.”

Nori smiled like he always did right before doing something to annoy the people around him. “I would advice you to cover your ears but as you can’t reach them, just bear with it.”

Before Dwalin could protest, Nori had already brought the whistle to his lips and blew into the tiny instrument. The resulting noise was load and shrill and made Dwalin twitch away instinctively, as much as their position allowed. 

Mere seconds later they could hear steps in the corridor and Dori’s unmistakable voice getting closer and complaining all the way.

“- how many times, Nori, how many times have I asked you to burn this damn thing, or at least never to use it anywhere where I can hear it? Not that such a thing is possible, but really? I warn you, if it’s just you being lazy again, argh, what is this mess on the floor, who does this even-“

It stopped when Dori seemed to stand right in front of the cave.

“Doooori, brother dear, I’m in… I’m in a tight spot and I’d really appreciate your help right now”, Nori called as Dwalin stiffened and tried not to breathe.

It was silent for a while and then-

“Dwalin is in there with you, isn’t he?”

“uh… yes, he is. Listen, Dori, we really need you to get us out of here just-“

“ _How_ did you two even- No. No I don’t think I want to know, it’s enough that you _did_ get stuck there. You halfwits, didn’t you _think_ before climbing in there?”

“Yes, yes Dori I know, we’re fools, you can scold us later, but can you _please_ help us now? Drag some of the blankets out, maybe, then we’ll have enough room to get out ourselves!”

At first Dori didn’t reply and then they heard him scoffing. 

“I think I will need help for this, wait some more, I’ll be back in a moment.”

They heard steps moving away and Nori sighed with a pained expression.

“This is your fault”, Dwalin muttered. “At least it can’t get more embarrassing than this.”

After a few minutes of waiting in silence Dori returned.

“Here I am again. All right, listen, you dolts, at first we will try to pull out some of the stuff you’ve cluttered your bed with, and see if we can get you out like that. If nothing else helps, there’s always the possibility of carving out some rock around you.”

“What does he mean, _we_?” Dwalin whispered right before they held the giggles coming from Nori’s room. “Oh no…”

“ _Doriiii_ ” Nori whined as several voices stared laughing or trying to suppress it.

“What, I needed help to get my idiot brother out of trouble. Mister Glóin, would you be so kind to help me with these furs here? I don’t think there’s any weight on them but it’ll be easier once their gone. Oh, no no, put that mattock down, that’ll be our last resort.”

There was some shuffling and Thorin’s voice, only slightly shaking with repressed giggles, called out to them.

“Hold on, Dwalin, we will get you out of there, no worries.”

“No need to show any gratitude, cousin, we will help you gladly.”

Everyone started laughing again, while Dori’s calm voice gave everyone instructions.

“Ah, but I hope you two won’t mind if-“, that was unmistakably Bofur, trying to get his breath back, “- if we tell everyone what good friends we are? Or give other people advice of how not to get in such a situation?”

Dwalin looked down at Nori’s mortified expression, the smaller Dwarf’s fingernails digging into his skin in a way that was nearly painful.

“Nori…”

“hmmm” he got a whine in reply.

“Nori, promise me that we will never do anything that you call a ‘good idea’ ever again.”

Nori threw an arm over his eyes and let out a drawn-out groan as their friends and family were cheerfully working on the outside of his cave.

**Author's Note:**

> weeell...
> 
> original prompt here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19605773#t19605773


End file.
